1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter of digital images.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital images are defined by numerical values associated with points distributed according to a matrix of columns and rows. These numerical values define in particular the luminous intensity and/or the color of each image point.
An image adapter is used to transform an input image having determined numbers of columns and rows into an output image having different numbers of columns and/or of rows from those of the input image. It may entail, for example, an image transformation by homothety, which carries out a change of scale between an input image and an output image.
Adapters which transform an input image by row-wise or column-wise processing already exist. They proceed by storing each row or each column. The number of points per row or per column of the images which may thus be transformed is limited by the memory capacity with which the adapter used is equipped. This results in a maximum dimension of the images that can be transformed with the aid of such an adapter, and it is necessary to resort to an adapter which possesses a greater memory capacity in order to transform images which have high numbers of points per row and/or per column.
A need exists in the art for an adapter which does not have any limitation with respect to the number of points per row or per column of the images to be transformed.